My Choices to Make and My Destiny's to Fill
by Lady Slytherpuff
Summary: Its the last battle and all hope is lost. The fate of the Wizarding world is in the hands of one Hermione Granger. Will she do what it takes to save the world she practically grew up in or will she give up ? Read this story to find out. Please review.
1. The Toughest of Them All

_For some reason my mac doesn't seem to be compatible with fanfiction so if it has grammar problems its not my fault._

_Enjoy !_

Hermione Granger took a raspy breath. Voldemort had called for his Deaf-Ears as Hermione had taken to calling them. They were probably planning and Hermione dreaded to see the outcome of it. She had her wand glued to one blood-soaked hand, another bloody hand clutching a small shiny gold object. She knew that the entire war depended on her. Harry was too noble to kill anybody, Even the man who had destroyed his life.

She looked around the now crumbled great hall. Dead bodies were lying everywhere. There was a small place which had been cleared and filled with conjured beds where they were tending to the injured.

She swiveled her head as she heard sobs breaking behind her. She was greeted with the sight of a group of red heads kneeling over a body. She walked closer and saw the dead corpse of one Fred Weasley, the sight of his last smile still etched on his face. She chocked back her tears.

She looked around for Harry, expecting him to be nearby. Sure enough Harry was standing a few meters away looking at the Weasley family with a guilty look on his face.

Hermione smiled sadly at her best friend. Harry was always blaming himself for the deaths all around him even when it wasn't his fault.

She looked around hoping to see another familiar face. Heck even seeing Trelawney would calm her down to assure herself that she had at least somebody to live for. Even if it was a fraud who taught her most hated subject. To her shock, she saw Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas snogging like there was no tomorrow which maybe there wasn't. But honestly, people were grieving for their dead here, for heavens sake couldn't they find somewhere else to be intimate with each other.

For Hermione, life was nearly over. Her parents didn't know who they were much less aware of having a daughter, Harry was deliberately ignoring her feeling as if he talked to her she would fall victim to one of Voldemort infamous killing curses. She practically had nobody.

Hermione finally decided to take matters into her own hands. She took one last look at the depressed people gathered around the great hall before looking at the shiny gold time-turner in her hand. She was still hesitating over whether or not to go back in time. But then a bang signaled the start of the battle again. The noise startled people all around. But they stood up with wands in their hands, a new-found rage making its way into their faces. Witches and wizards all around were determined to avenge their dead.

Hermione had now no doubt left. She wished for god to protect everyone before carefully lying down on the ground and spinning the time turner 2 times and she was gone.

God Save Them For They Didn't Deserve So Much Pain


	2. Did Anything Go Wrong ?

Hermione Granger held her breath. Had it worked ? She was really nervous. The time turner was supposed to take her to when the Marauders were having their seventh year. She wanted Harry to actually have a life and living a perfect life didn't include the Dursleys. She opened her eyes. Seeing herself staring at a bright night sky. She was lying down in an empty Great Hall, one that wasn't ruined. She heaved a sigh of relief. At least she had managed the feat of traveling somewhere else.

Hermione got up. She needed to move before the headmaster was notified of her presence in the school. She dusted herself. Seeing herself still in her torn and bloodstained muggle clothing made her sigh. She felt guilty of leaving all of her friends behind but as Dumbledore had said so many times, it was for the greater good. She took out her beloved vine wood wand. Waving it around she softly said "Tempus".

Smoke started to raise from the tip her wand. It slowly formed the letters and numbers of: 31st August 1977. We'll at least she had back tracked only a day for all she knew, it could've been a century. She heard the footsteps coming towards the Hall. Cursing to herself silently for being so careless, she put an invisibility charm on herself and dived under one of the vast tables. Looking around closely, she noticed blue and bronze flags with a picture of a raven on it hanging over the table. She was under the Ravenclaw table.

Not too soon, a certain strict professor, thinking that she heard some kind of noise, had come to investigate. She looked around carefully. Seeing the nobody was there, she turned on her heel and stalked off though still suspicious.

As soon as the Transfiguration professor was out of the hall, Hermione crept from under the table and dashed from under it. She skidded to a halt in front of the doors. The months of being on the run from the death eaters and Voldemort had payed off. Hermione waved her wand. A few seconds later, a foggy picture of a pink block was standing in front of the doors. She smiled satisfied. That was one spell she knew all too well. It was the signature of the caterwauling charm. After a few minutes, Hermione managed to take the charm down.

She immediately ran out of the doors in relief. She turned to the left taking the kitchens path down. She finally reached the picture of the fruit bowl. Tickling the pear, she went inside the kitchens. Greeting the rather surprised house elves, she asked for some butter beer and some chicken pot pie. Realizing just how hungry she was, she devoured the whole meal. Very tired and exhausted, she fell asleep right there and then.


End file.
